The End of Abigail Schmidt
by Immasinger141
Summary: Abigail Schmidt, Mike's dead younger sister was killed with their baby brother at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987. As her death and after life is revealed piece by peice until she meets her living brother she wonders weither or not the 'Joy Of Creation' is what makes her friend's kill the night guards. (My version of the pizzaria's past)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NO OWN FNAF**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

**Hi, You've probably never heard of me before now, but lately I've become obsessed with this amazing game and came up with this.**

**On with the show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

November 6,1987

Edward Collins walked up the stairs of the brand new Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. Where ever you looked there was an excited child or parent taking pictures in hope to keep the memory of this time in their child's life.

Edward didn't normally come during the day but something today just called him to the spot. Wearing hiS red uniform he ducked out of the way of the kids and towards his office.

"Ed, what brings you here my boy?" his boss asked. Henry Jacobs was an great boss. Someone everyone hoped to get. Sure, he was kinda big aroud the waist and he lost more than enough hair on the op of his head but he was always kind to the workers.

"Acctully sir, I was hoping to be switched to the day shift." Edward replied warily.

"Why? Did something happen last night?"

"No, not at all. The annamatronics just... They freak me out." he said sheepishly.

"Hmm. Well, I could hire a new guard. After all the one we have on day shift now is a pain. Threatning to rat us out to the heath inspectors. As if we'd fail!" he laughed. Edward joined in.

"Well, I'll move you to the day shift. It not only earns more pay but you'd get to see the kids and you'll get away from the animatronics."

"Right. It's just their eyes are so... So evil looking." Edward replied sheepishly.

"I can hire a new night guard. You can finish up your shift tonight and start morning tomorrow." the old man left.

A smile formed on Edwards face.

* * *

><p>November 11, 1987<p>

Jermy Fitzgearld walked in quietly. Searching his surroundings he found a glass which barely reflected his image. His green eyes and bright red hair. Freckles everywhere and a goatee on his chin.

He made his way to the security office and sat down quietly. Just as the clock stroke midnight the phone rang.

It was already night 4 and Jermy started to get used to the place but this was not the helpful adive he hoped for.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, nice work! I told you you'd get the hang of it!

Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

One word stuck. 'Investigation'.

* * *

><p>The night of November 6, 1987<p>

Edward walked slowly allowing his followers to follow.

"Where are we going, Freddy?" inside the mask he smiled.

"I told you it was a surprise. You don't want to ruin it do you?" the blonde girl shook her head.

"So, who's your favorite out of us here?" he asked.

"I like Chica!" the blonde blurted.

"Bonnie!"

"Foxy!"

"Freddy!"

"I like you the most." the last voice was quiet. Edward turned.

"You do?" he asked. A sadistic smile forming underneath the mask.

"Yes. It's so nice of you to come to my birthday party Mr. Golden Freddy." the smallest girl of all told him. She had long black hair and gorgous blue eyes.

"Well it'll be your last." the confused girl frowned.

Edward slammed the door to the parts and service room and locked it. The old animatronics leaned against the wall. Edward grabbed the small girl and threw her against the wall grabbing for the messy haird brunette boy.

"You like Freddy, huh? Maybe you can meet him first hand. The child was stuffed forcfully int the Freddy Fazbear suit. With a single push, the masked poped on and the child screamed at the top of his lungs. With one strong push to the suit head his neck snapped leaveing an indent on the mask.

Next was the blonde girl. He grabbed her neck and strangled her. Her mouth opened and she gasped for air like a fish out of water. She was stuffed into Chica's suit.

By now the two boys remaining were cowering in the corner by the faceless Bonnie, begging it for help. He grabbed the boy with long black hair and the one girls blue eyes. Brother, Edward guessed. He stuffed him into foxy suit and after knifing his stomach.

When he grabbed the blonde boy, Edward started to feel adrinaline rush. He showed the bys face into the faceless Bonnie head and watched as the child screamed in terror. Soon his face was mush.

That left the girl from before. He stepped toward her. She didn't scream. She didn't beg. She only let a single tear fall from her face. Edward slipped is own suit off and faced the girl.

"It's Me." he told her with his sadisic smile. The girls responce however surprised him.

"I forgive you for what your about to do. But my friends and my brother won't."

"Oh really?" Edward asked. The girl closed her eyes and nodded.

Edward walk towrad her slowly and listened only a moment before killing her.

"That's the joy of creation." she told him before her life ended.

* * *

><p>November 11, 1987<p>

John Doe walk quietly into parts and serive that morning. He whisled his happy tune letting his mind wonder to his new message for Jermy. He liked to scare the newbies. It was honestly the most amusing thing about this place to him.

John swung the door open and walked over to Bonnie. He had to make sure no one had tampered with them. Just for safty reasons, you know? He squinted his eyes in order to see the settings dials. He shook his head and corrected the settings gaining a sticky substance on his hands.

"What the...?" he wondered allowed. He left the room to wash what he thought was oil off his hands.

"Morning John, how-" Mr. Jacobs froze.

"What?" John asked.

"Is that- Is that _blood_?!" John looked down at his red hand.

Quicklyt he parts and servise lights were flicked on. Bonnie's suit revealved and deformed face and peices of blonde hair. Freddy's had eyes popping out. Chica revealed blonde hair in the mouth. Foxy's had blood leaking through the tear in the stomach.

What caught their eyes wad the Golden Freddy suit. It was limped against the wall. On the wall was two messages.

"It's Me!" and "It's The Joy Of Creation!" painted in blood. John puked and Henry went over to the Golden Freddy suit. He pulled off the mask revealing a girl. Broken neck. Joints that allowed the arms, legs, elbows and knees to move also broken. Her eyes were gouged out leaving two black holes where the eyes should have been.

Henry later stated hearing a little girls voice, "I forgive you, but my friends and brother won't." accomponied by laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>HI, that took a while<strong>

**Anyway, reveiw if you want more**

**i really hope you like, excuse spellng errors, spell check broke.**

**Review, Fav and Follow**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FNAF**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Novmber 12, 1987

"Nothing strange happened last night. Quiet as a mouse." Edward rubbed his eyes from tiredness.

"Mr. Drake, five kids are dead."

"I know. The cameras didn't show a thing. I don't know what happened."

"We have video proof. The videos were tampered with."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"Look, we have you on camera. We found your blood on the crime scene. Just tell us why you did it." the officer begged.

Edward didn't answer at first, he just sat there. But soon he started chuckling which turned to laughing which turned to a laugh only those who have lost their mind could have possessed.

* * *

><p>January 4, 2014<p>

Mike quickly checked the lights before focusing back on he screen. Oddly enough, the animatronics hadn't moved. It was already 5 am and Mike was staring to get worried. He flipped through the other cameras and came upon a strange sight. A poster that had once held Freddy on it had been replaced by a gold bear.

He put the camera down slowly to come face to face with a girl. He screamed and flew back off the chair knocking himself unconscious. The last thing he saw was that little girls face, and dark black circles where the eyes should have been.

* * *

><p>November 13, 1987<p>

Jeremy started his shift like the others, waiting for the phone guy to call and give him useless advice. When the phone finally rang he sighed in relief.

"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, OK? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lock down, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"

Jeremy sat confused. He had no idea what had happened or the unspeakable horrors that had happened in the parts and service room. He had heard the rumors, yes about the five kids. He never thought twice about them. He trusted the man on the phone. He had been helpful so far.

Jeremy didn't know it but he had a lot more to learn about this job, but so little time to learn it.

* * *

><p>November 14, 1987<p>

"Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

Jeremy had only found out what happened earlier that day after his new shift. So he came back and they wanted him to work tomorrow too. Then they'd shut down.

Jeremy could hide his emotions easily. This anger and confusion was leaking through this time.

He would come in the next day and do as he was told, he would. But he would wish he hadn't.

* * *

><p>November 15, 1987<p>

Jeremy wore his red uniform with pride. Today was much better than yesterday and extremely better than his night shifts. Jeremy watched kids run and jump and play and-

Jeremy was tore out of his thoughts by the golden suit. It stood there in the corner just... staring. The suit though, it was stained in a dark substance. It was strange, what happened next; because next he saw Freddy Fazbear's face, the older one taking over his vision. "IT'S ME" accompanying it.

"You're innocent. Run." it was a little girl's voice followed by her laughing which gradually slowed down, turning into a laugh that sent chills down his spine.

He just suddenly noticed the new silence in the room. Not a sound. The people around him stared at him with confused looks. He turned to see all of the toy animatronics along with Mangle, the Puppet and Balloon Boy just stareing at him.

Next all he saw was red and all he felt was pain.

The last thing he saw before he died hours later at the hospital was a little girl without any eyes.


End file.
